Dancing Amidst Fireflies
by Everlude
Summary: Every night she wasn't at the bar, she was at the beach, dancing, and Jack knew about it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Note:** This is a one-shot for the summer theme contest from the Story Harvest Forum.

**Word Count:** 1,092

* * *

**Dancing Amidst Fireflies**

Every night she wasn't at the bar, she was at the beach, dancing, and Jack knew about it.

* * *

Soft white light from the stars pierced through the heavy blanket of a navy blue sky to gently illuminate Jack's way as he walked the familiar path to the beach. He was careful not to make any noise, treading slowly to avoid kicking loose rocks as he reached the top of the path leading down to the beach and smiled. She was there, bathed in the soft light of the moon, dancing and twirling to her hearts content.

It was a breath taking sight as he watched her fluid movements. How many nights had he come here like this, silently watching on like an intruder on some private ritual? Jack couldn't even begin to count. Well, that was a lie, he could. Ever since he accidentally stumbled across her dancing that first night, he'd come back every night after that when he knew she wasn't working at the bar. Every day he woke up and checked his calendar, hoping that it would be a day that she was off.

He couldn't help it. The thought that he would be tired the next day from lack of sleep didn't even faze him as night after night he slipped through the darkness and stood quietly watching on. She'd never noticed him, or if she did, she didn't care, but Jack knew her better than that. No, if she'd noticed him she would have thrown a fit and stopped coming. That's why he always had to be so careful to stay out of sight and slip back away to his farm before she could ever realize he was there.

Her dancing was special. Set to the soothing sounds of the waves washing up on shore and occasionally joined, like tonight, by a swirl of flittering lights from a group of fireflies. It was like watching a goddess, only better, because Jack knew the Harvest Goddess, and no offense to her, but she couldn't hold a candle to the girl dancing her heart out on the beach in front of him.

Feeling a sweat break out on his forehead that had nothing to do with the summer heat, Jack wiped it away nervously. He wanted to be a part of that dance, and tonight, for better or for worse, he was going to join her. Wiping his hands on his overalls, Jack took several deep, steadying breaths. He'd put this off too many times. Summer only had a few days left and then she would stop coming to the beach and dancing, just like she had the previous year. No, tonight was the night –it had to be.

Softly, quietly, carefully, as if he would shatter the night itself, Jack made his way down the shadowy path to the sands of the beach. He stood there for several long moments which felt like an eternity, watching. He'd never been so close before to watch her dancing from the same level instead of from up above was a completely different experience.

To watch her hair swirl around her laughing face, lit up by her bright green eyes. Smiling at the magic of it all, Jack knew he had made the right choice in turning down all the other girls. Taking one final deep breath, Jack smoothly covered the distance between them in an instant, catching one of her hands and spinning her around, laughing as it disturb the fireflies.

"Wha- Jack!" she exclaimed, whirling to face him, her face bright red in either embarrassment or anger. Jack wasn't sure which and honestly, he didn't have time to care as he stepped in close to her, taking her hands in his as he started to lead her.

"Dance with me?" he asked suavely, all of his earlier nerves dissipating as she began to follow his lead, although hesitantly. Smiling confidently down at his dancing partner, Jack twirled her round and round. He was naturally more a man of action than thought. He should have done this weeks ago.

"What are you-" Jack spun her in close and placed a finger over her lips, smirking.

"Shh. You'll wreck the magic if you talk. Just dance," he spoke softly, gently spinning her back out. A questioning look was shot his way, but she didn't speak again as the two danced amidst the fireflies which had adapted to flying around two people instead of one. It didn't take long for the smile to come back to first her lips and then her eyes as they danced to the sound of the waves.

Finally, Jack spun her out and let go, dropping to one knee as she finished the spin and turned to face him, surprise evident on her face. "Jack, what are you doing?" Reaching out, Jack took one of her hands in his own.

"Ever since I accidentally stumbled across you dancing here by yourself at night last summer, I've come back again and again to watch you." Letting go with one of his hands, Jack reached into his pocket. "I don't want you to have to dance alone anymore. Karen, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked as he pulled a blue feather from his pocket and presented it to her.

Smiling as tears came to her eyes, Jack laughed as she took the feather and tackled him into the biggest hug he'd ever received. "You idiot! I thought you'd never ask," she laughed as tears ran down her face. "Just promise me that every year on our anniversary we'll come here and dance like we did tonight."

"Every year," Jack promised, smirking as a firefly landed in her hair. "After all, it just wouldn't be summer if I didn't get to see you dancing with the fireflies." Then, placing his hands on her shoulders, Jack kissed her gently, sweetly, and it was like kissing an angel.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. =)


End file.
